The Illusion of Peace
by Navek
Summary: The Orb Union, often called the perfect country. There are those who don't believe the neutrality the government takes, including a certain prince. Oneshot that takes place in the same continuity as Tales of Mjolnir.


**If I told you I was proud of my homeland, I'd be lying. We act as though we're a shining example to the world, pointing out the faults of other nations while making ourselves look good. Our leaders say that we must put peace and neutrality above all, but me, I personally believe that in order to gain peace, you must also be willing to fight. And thankfully, I'm not the only one who thinks so. **

The midday sun beamed down on Orb. Many people revered Orb as the perfect nation since their motto was that they would not attack other nations, participate in foreign wars or let themselves be attacked. And while the N-Jammers were affecting the rest of the world, the small island nation was unaffected thanks to the geothermal energy they harnessed from the island's volcano.

At an outdoor mall, six people stood in front of a crowd, their expressions full of anger and grief.

"My brothers and sisters, why do you continue to live in this false reality?" Their leader yelled. "It's been nearly a week since the explosion at Onogoro and yet few are still curious about what really happened! The royals declared that explosion was an electrical malfunction, but I call bullshit on that! Don't believe the lies the government! Orb is under attack by terrorists!"

"Shut up!" Someone said as a can hit the protester in the head. The protesters attacked the crowd but the local police arrested them. Passing by was a black car, the same kind one would see everyday, but's its passenger was not. Sitting in the back was in his early twenties with unusual lavender hair and blue eyes. He looked at the crowd with an amused smile.

"_Looks like the Sons of Yalafath struck again. How do they expect anyone to take them seriously if they act like children?" _The man asked before chuckled.

"Sir?" The driver asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Keep driving."

**The Sons of Yalafath are a group of protesters that have often disagreed with the policies of Orb, the Atthas to be more specific. While they do bring up some good questions, they're viewed by the public as unpatriotic idiots. The members have in one way or another been wronged by the government that claims it can do no wrong. And I happen to agree with them, especially after what I've seen. **

The young man turned on his phone and brought up a report about citizens in Canada, having to be relocated and protests about the poor rations they were getting. Multiple cases of looting, protesting and energy problems were a commonplace all over the world. Even with environmental resources like water, wind and solar energy, many people were left without power. And Yuna Roma Seiran knew this first hand, as he had spent the last three months traveling the war-torn earth.

The car pulled into the Seiran estate, the maids and butlers greeting the return of their master. Yuna smiled upon seeing the people that took care of him all his life and entered his home, looking for his father. As he figured, his father was in his study, going over some papers.

"Another request from Scandinavia for relief supplies. I can already see Attha's reaction." Unato said.

"Busy as ever I see." The older man looked up and saw his son. He got up and the two shared a hug.

"Welcome back son. How was your trip?"

"Oh, it was pretty calm." Yuna said, lying through his teeth. "Actually, I was just about to head over to Morgenroete."

"You want to see how they're coming along with their mobile suit program." Unato said. Ever since Yuna was a child, he had a fascination with war. Whenever a new real-time strategy game came out, the young Seiran would always be the first one to buy a copy. However, since he meant to become a leader when he married the princess of Orb, he had to stay away from military service.

Within the hour, the lavender-haired prince arrived at the facility. He looked around and saw several mobile suits being built. From what he saw, they looked like the Astray prototypes. Yuna then heard a woman telling the workers to install an eye sensor. The woman had light brown and gray eyes.

"Why Ms. Simmons, you're looking lovely as always." He said

"If that line didn't work the past nine times, what makes you think it'll work this time?" The chief engineer said uninterested.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." The prince as he looked up and saw two suits. One looked like an Astray model that was black and gold while the other was a gray gundam unit that had a body similar to the Strike.

"Say Ms. Simmons, what's the story behind these guys?" Yuna asked.

"Well, the black and gold model is the renovated Astray Gold Frame under the codename AMATU. It's meant to be Rondo Sahaku's personal mobile suit."

Yuna scowled at the mention of the male Sahaku. The Sahakus and Seirans were known for their rivalry. While Yuna was more optimistic and wished for Orb to become one of the great world powers, Rondo wanted Orb to be the only world power and he would do anything to achieve that dream.

Erica turned toward the gray machine. "This is a G-Weapon under the codename Zero. It's meant to be Orb's ace in the hole in case of an attack. So far it's only gone through the testing phase."

"And what my personal order?" He asked.

The engineer pulled out a PDA and showed Yuna schematics for an Izumo-class battleship, a submarine, a four-legged mobile suit and a jet. "The Poseidon and Umi are ready and we just started working the Naiad. We've finished the first fourteen Kestral units and their equipment and we've completed ten of the Aktuell units." She turned toward the young heir. "I'm kind of stumped that the only mobile suits you ordered were underwater types.

"Well while mobile suits do play a significant part of modern day combat, they're not the only way to win a battle." He looked at the gray strike copy. "But they do bring a sense of honor to war."

**My name is Yuna Roma Seiran, son of Unata Ema Seiran. I'm engaged to a woman I have in common with and I hate the stance my country has taken on this war. Many people believe that NATO and the EU are anti-coordinator despite them never saying anything of the sort. I'm one of the few that believe Blue Cosmos truly were the ones behind Junius Seven. I also can't stand that the PLANTs keep acting like the poor victims when they've caused more suffering than the Bloody Valentine ever did. To make matters worst, Orb can easily help the countries affected by the Neutron Jammers, yet the Uzumi Attha believes that helping them would mean siding with the Allies. With nearly all of Orb buying this garbage, I only had a few friends who agreed with me, and one of them defected to NATO with his masterpiece. So as it stands, the war will continue while Orb does nothing. But I plan on changing that. **

**To be continued in Tales of Mjolnir...**

**Author's note: Just like how many people hate the Earth Forces, many people also hate Yuna. He was a joke in the series, but to be honest, I can't believe that all of Orb would just drink the "Neutral no matter what" cool-aid. I also like when Yuna said to Cagalli, "This nation is not your toy! Stop saying things based solely on your emotions!" And to anyone who doesn't like the changes I'm making to Yuna, remember that this is FANFICTION! So yes, Yuna in canon is not a good character, but I just like him.**

**P.S.: Anyone who can guess what the gray gundam is gets a cookie!**


End file.
